Society for the History of Technology
Die internationale Society for the History of Technology (SHOT) (Gesellschaft für die Geschichte der Technik) erforscht die Technikgeschichte, besonders in ihren Wechselbeziehungen zu Wirtschaft, Politik und Kultur. Mit Sitz am Department of Science, Technology and Society der University of Virginia ist SHOT die erste internationale Gesellschaft für Technikgeschichte. Sie bildet gewissermaßen die Dachorganisation der verschiedenen technikhistorischen Gemeinschaften, die oftmals Mitglied bei der SHOT sind. Zur Förderung der Technikgeschichte publiziert die Gesellschaft unter anderem das vierteljährlich erscheinende Journal Technology and Culture und vergibt zahlreiche Stipendien, Preise und Auszeichnungen. Profil Die Society for the History of Technology ist eine Tochtergesellschaft der American Historical Association und wurde 1958 von dem US-amerikanischen Technikhistoriker Melvin Kranzberg gegründet, der zudem 1968 die Schwestergesellschaft International Committee for the History of Technology (ICOHTEC) maßgeblich mit ins Leben rief. Die Society for the History of Technology hat rund 1500 Mitglieder.Stand 2009 Zielsetzung der Gesellschaft ist die Förderung historischer Studien zur Technologie und zu den Beziehungen der Technologie zu Politik, Wirtschaft, Arbeit, Umwelt, Öffentlichkeit, Wissenschaft und Kunst. Das Ziel verfolgt sie mit der Durchführung von Konferenzen, der Vergabe von Stipendien und Preisen und der Herausgabe von Fachzeitschriften. Zur Erforschung der Technikgeschichte unterhält sie ferner ein weltweites Netzwerk von Wissenschaftlern. Zu ihrem 50. Gründungstag hielt die Society größere Konferenzen in Washington D. C. und Lissabon ab.Society for the History of Technology About SHOT (englisch) Unter den Präsidenten der Gesellschaft waren renommierte Wissenschaftler wie Carroll W. Pursell, Alex Roland und Robert C. Post. Publikationen Die Hauptpublikation der SHOT ist das vierteljährlich erscheinende Journal Technology and Culture. Die 1958 begründete Zeitschrift widmet sich einer Vielzahl von geisteswissenschaftlichen und technischen Disziplinen: Geschichte, Soziologie, Maschinenbau, Recht, Architektur, Anthropologie, Ökonomie, Philosophie oder Literatur. Sie bietet Essays und Kommentare zu öffentlichen Angelegenheiten im Zusammenhang mit den Wechselwirkungen von Technologie und Kultur, Bewertungen von Museen und Ausstellungen, sowie rund vierzig Rezensionen in jeder Ausgabe. Regelmäßig behandelt das Journal zudem ein Schwerpunktthema wie beispielsweise die Wasser-Technologie in den Niederlanden. Technology and Culture hat rund 1.500 private und 1.000 institutionelle Abonnenten.Technology and Culture, The international Quarterlyof the Society for the History of Technology About T&C (englisch) Daneben veröffentlicht die Gesellschaft, gleichfalls vierteljährlich, einen Newsletter mit aktuellen Berichten zu technikhistorischen Themen, Kongressen oder Technikhistorikern. Ferner finden Berichte über Aktivitäten, Publikationen und Preisverleihungen der SHOT Eingang in das Periodikum. Der Newsletter ist online abrufbar.Society for the History of Technology SHOT Newsletter (englisch) Zudem gibt die SHOT in Zusammenarbeit mit der American Historical Association eine Heftreihe (booklets) unter dem Titel Historical Perspectives on Technology, Society, and Culture heraus.Society for the History of Technology Booklets (englisch)Society for the History of Technology Booklets, Liste (englisch) Preise und Stipendien Die Society for the History of Technology vergibt vier Stipendien und verleiht neun Preise oder Auszeichnungen, die ein breites Spektrum technikgeschichtlicher Themen von herausragenden Forschungsarbeiten über die Herausgabe historischer Texte bis hin zu Museumsausstellungen abdeckt. Als ihre höchste Auszeichnung betrachtet die Gesellschaft die Leonardo-da-Vinci-Medaille. Daneben bietet sie Reisekostenzuschüsse für den Besuch ihrer Hauptversammlung oder von Kongressen.Society for the History of Technology Awards, Prizes, and Grants (Übersicht der Stipendien, Preise und Zuschüsse) (englisch) Stipendien Melvin Kranzberg Dissertation Fellowship Das mit 4.000 $ dotierte Stipendium wird jährlich an einen Doktoranden für die Erarbeitung einer Dissertation im Themenbereich Technikgeschichte vergeben. Im Jahr 2008 ging der Preis beispielsweise an Robert C. Gardner für seine Arbeit mit dem Titel: Growing Trees in the Sand Hills: The Nature and Culture of a Technological Forest.Society for the History of Technology The Kranzberg Fellowship, Beschreibung und Liste der Stipendiaten (englisch) Die Auszeichnung trägt den Namen des Technikhistorikers und SHOT-Gründungsmitglieds Melvin Kranzberg. Brooke Hindle Postdoctoral Fellowship Das mit 10.000 $ dotierte Forschungsstipendium wird jährlich für eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit im Themenbereich Technikgeschichte vergeben.Society for the History of Technology The Hindle Fellowship, Beschreibung und Liste der Empfänger (englisch) Die Auszeichnung würdigt mit ihrem Namen die umfangreichen Arbeiten des Historikers Brooke Hindle (1918–2001) für die Society for the History of Technology. SHOT-NASA Fellowship Die Förderung in Höhe von 17.000 $ wird für ein akademisches Jahr vergeben, in dem eine vor- oder nachdoktorale Forschungsarbeit zur Geschichte der Raumfahrttechnologie erstellt werden soll. Die Förderung wird von der History Division der NASA unterstützt.Society for the History of Technology The NASA Fellowship (englisch) miniatur|[[Derek de Solla Price|Derek John de Solla Price, 1976 Preisträger der Leonardo-da-Vinci-Medaille]] International Scholars Die Förderung dient der internationalen technikhistorischen Gemeinschaft. Insbesondere Nicht-US-Technikhistoriker sollen damit unter anderem in die Lage versetzt werden, an Treffen und Kongressen teilzunehmen und an der Organisation der Society for the History of Technology mitzuwirken. 2008/2009 wurden beispielsweise scholars aus Indien, Chile, Korea und der Schweiz unterstützt.Society for the History of Technology International Scholars (englisch) Auszeichnungen und Preise Leonardo-da-Vinci-Medaille Die Leonardo da Vinci Medal stellt die höchste Auszeichnung der Society for the History of Technology dar. Die von dem ungarischen Künstler Andras Beck entworfene Medaille mit dem Konterfei Leonardos wird, in der Regel jährlich, an eine Person vergeben, die durch Forschung, Lehre, Publikation oder andere Aktivitäten herausragend zur Technikgeschichte beigetragen hat. Zu den Preisträgern zählten unter anderem Abbott Payson Usher, Melvin Kranzberg, Joseph Needham, Lewis Mumford, Bern Dibner, Derek John de Solla Price und Otto Mayr.Society for the History of Technology The Leonardo da Vinci Medal, Beschreibung und Liste der Preisträger (englisch) Sidney Edelstein Prize Diese Auszeichnung besteht aus einem Geldpreis und einer mit einem Wappen gravierten Platte. Sie wird jährlich für eine herausragende wissenschaftliche Arbeit zur Technikgeschichte vergeben, deren Veröffentlichung (beziehungsweise Übersetzung ins Englische) nicht länger als drei Jahre zurückliegt. 1998 erhielt beispielsweise Ken Alder den Preis für sein Werk Engineering the Revolution: Arms and Enlightenment in France, 1763–1815 (Princeton University Press, 1997).Society for the History of Technology The Edelstein Prize, Beschreibung und Liste der Preisträger mit ihren Publikationen (englisch) Der Preis trägt den Namen des Chemikers und Industriellen Sidney Milton Edelstein (1912–1994), der Experte in der Geschichte der Farbstoffe war und der den Preis 1968 gestiftet hatte.Sidney M. Edelstein (1912–1994) Biographie (englisch) Sally Hacker Prize Diese Auszeichnung besteht aus einem Geldpreis und einer Urkunde. Sie wird jährlich für eine außergewöhnliche Arbeit vergeben, die auch außerhalb der akademischen Szene auf breite Resonanz stößt und deren Veröffentlichung nicht länger als drei Jahre zurückliegt. 2005 wurde beispielsweise David Herlihy für seine Arbeit über die Geschichte des Fahrrads geehrt (Bicycle: The History, Yale University Press, 2004).Society for the History of Technology The Hacker Prize, Beschreibung und Liste der Preisträger mit ihren Publikationen (englisch) Der Preis trägt den Namen der Soziologin Sally Lynn Hacker (1936–1988), die unter anderem Zusammenhänge zwischen technischen Veränderungen und dem Wandel des gesellschaftlichen Sexualbilds beziehungsweise der Geschlechterrolle untersucht hat.Harvard University Library, OASIS Sally Hacker, Schriften und Biographie (englisch) Abbott Payson Usher Prize Auch diese Auszeichnung besteht aus einem Geldpreis und einer Urkunde. Sie wird jährlich unter der Schirmherrschaft der Society for the History of Technology für die beste wissenschaftliche Forschungsarbeit zur Technikgeschichte aus den zurückliegenden drei Jahren vergeben. Den Preis für 1978 erhielt der deutsche Technikhistoriker Otto Mayr für die Arbeit Yankee Practice and Engineering Theory: Charles T. Porter and the Dynamics of the High-Speed Steam Engine (in: Technology and Culture 16 1975, S. 570–602). Mit dem Namen des Preises ehrt die Gesellschaft den Historiker und Ökonomen Abbott Payson Usher, der sich insbesondere um die Technikgeschichte verdient gemacht hat.Society for the History of Technology The Usher Prize, Beschreibung und Liste der Preisträger mit ihren Publikationen (englisch) miniatur|[[Joseph Henry, die Herausgabe seiner Schriften würdigte die Society for the History of Technology 2007 mit dem Eugene S. Ferguson Prize]] miniatur|[[Ravensberger Spinnerei, Standort des Historischen Museums Bielefeld, das die SHOT 1995 als erstes europäisches Museum mit dem Dibner Award für exzellente Ausstellungen auszeichnete]] Joan Cahalin Robinson Prize Der Preis in Form einer Geldzuwendung und Urkunde belohnt jährlich die beste oder erste technikhistorische Präsentation durch einen jungen Wissenschaftler auf dem Jahrestreffen der Society for the History of Technology. Den Preis für 1989 erhielt beispielsweise Arwen Mohun für ihren Vortrag Women Workers and the Mechanization of Steam Laundries. Die Auszeichnung stiftete 1980 der Geologe und Experte für urban geology Eric Robinson zur Erinnerung an seine Frau Joan Cahalin Robinson.Society for the History of Technology The Robinson Prize, Beschreibung und Liste der Preisträger mit ihren Präsentationen (englisch)Independent Dance Eric Robinson, Kurzbiographie (englisch) Samuel Eleazar and Rose Tartakow Levinson Prize Der jährlich vergebene Preis belohnt jüngere Wissenschaftler für einen Original-Essay, der einen technikgeschichtlichen Aspekt in seinem Bezug zur Sozial- und Geistesgeschichte untersucht. 1998 erhielt beispielsweise Toby Jones die Auszeichnung für den Essay Path to peace? Britain, Technology, and Resistance in Palestine, 1929-1939. Den Preis stiftete 1985 Mark Levinson zu Ehren seiner Eltern Samuel Eleazar and Rose Tartakow Levinson.Society for the History of Technology The Levinson Prize, Beschreibung und Liste der Preisträger mit ihren Essays (englisch) IEEE Life Members’ Prize in Electrical History Der Preis besteht aus einer Zuwendung in Höhe von 500 $ und einer Urkunde. Er zeichnet jährlich den besten Artikel zur Geschichte der Elektrotechnik aus dem vorausgehenden Jahr aus. Die Auszeichnung für 2002 erhielt beispielsweise Stuart W. Leslie für die Arbeit Blue Collar Science: Bringing the Transistor to Life in the Lehigh Valley (in: HSPS (Historical Studies in the Physical and Biological Sciences) 32 2001, S. 71–113). Der namensgebende, weltweite Berufsverband Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) trägt diesen Preis, seine Verwaltung liegt bei der SHOT.Society for the History of Technology The IEEE Life Members’ Prize, Beschreibung und Liste der Preisträger mit ihren Artikeln (englisch) Eugene S. Ferguson Prize Die in jedem zweiten Jahr vergebene Auszeichnung besteht aus einer finanziellen Unterstützung und einer kombinierten Glas-/Metallplatte. Sie fördert unter anderem bibliographische, archivarische und enzyklopädische Arbeiten oder Übersetzungen in die englische Sprache mit technikhistorischem Bezug. 2007 wurde der Preis für die Herausgabe von Schriften Joseph Henrys vergeben: The Papers of Joseph Henry (ed. Nathan Reingold (vols. 1–5) and Marc Rothenberg (vols. 6–11)). Der Preisname würdigt die Verdienste des Technikhistorikers Eugene S. Ferguson (1916–2004), der Gründungsmitglied und einer der Präsidenten der Society for the History of Technology war.Society for the History of Technology The Ferguson Prize, Beschreibung (englisch) Dibner Award for Excellence in Museum Exhibits Die 1984 von dem namengebenden Industriellen und Technikhistoriker Bern Dibner gestiftete jährliche Auszeichnung ist für Museen und Ausstellungen vorgesehen, die das Verständnis für die Geschichte der Technik und Industrie in der breiten Öffentlichkeit und bei Historikern in einer exzellenten Weise fördern. Sie besteht aus einer Glasplatte mit einer Widmung und ist zudem mit bis zu 1.000 $ dotiert, um einem Museums-/Ausstellungsmitglied die Reise zur Preisverleihung bei einem SHOT-Bankett zu ermöglichen.Society for the History of Technology The Dibner Award, Beschreibung und Preisträger (englisch) Als erstem europäischen Museum erkannte die Society for the History of Technology den Dibner Award 1995 dem Historischen Museum Bielefeld für seine vorbildliche Ausstellung von Kraft- und Dampfmaschinen und weltweit beste Darstellung der Industrialisierung und ihrer Sozialgeschichte zu.Historisches Museum Bielefeld Kraft- und DampfmaschninenBielefeld-Info Historisches Museum Weblinks * Society for the History of Technology Homepage, Index (englisch) * Society for the History of Technology Homepage, Übersicht Preise und Stipendien (englisch) Fußnoten en:Society for the History of Technology Kategorie:Geschichtsverein